


【德赫】麦芽糖

by Z_Cheny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Cheny/pseuds/Z_Cheny
Summary: 德赫婚后小甜饼德拉科就像麦芽糖一样黏黏糊糊又怂又大胆
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 19





	【德赫】麦芽糖

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling.  
> 所有权利属于原作者。

《科瓦林》是巫师界近两年挺畅销的小说。讲得是麻瓜世界的故事。

背景是PRODUCE系列。

赫敏和金妮都着迷于主角科瓦林。

一个迷人的女孩。

她们正在视频，金妮的手机是赫敏送她的生日礼物。  
《科瓦林》更新了。

“天哪，想想科瓦林遭受的一切。因为他人不清不楚的话语，故意泼的脏水，哪怕过了两年，还有人在提这子虚乌有的事儿。”金妮吃着薯片，大力咀嚼着。怒气使她不能很好地品尝美味。

“不是每个人都有自己的判断力。”赫敏在做睡前护肤，视频范围外，德拉科准确地按照顺序，将每一瓶护肤品递给赫敏。“明明是子虚乌有的事儿，在那些跟风的人眼中，却是莫须有的事儿。”

“吃瓜的同时，可以吃完整吗？澄清的视频等等，都没多少人在意。欸，德拉科在旁边吗？好像看到一只手。”金妮说着，起身去泡了一杯百香果蜂蜜水。

赫敏用眼神示意德拉科，消停一点儿。

“不管是麻瓜界，还是巫师界，对女孩的约束总是多很多。判断一个女孩的好坏，竟然不是她的言行，而是头发的长短。这真是胡扯。”赫敏的声音拔高了些。“甚至是——”

突来的停顿让金妮看向手机，赫敏的眼睛往右瞥了一眼。

在霍格沃茨，哪怕到今天，还是有一部分人，对麻瓜界的孩子不是那么友好。

德拉科·马尔福，珀金王子，年轻的时候，也是这样的混蛋头头。

德拉科心虚地笑笑，摸了摸自己的鼻子。

金妮接着说道：“当时遇到了那么多不公平，科瓦林还是很好地完成了sugar，我的初心，那一场真是太美了。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，除了这个，没什么更能表达我当时的心情了。”金妮闭着眼睛，耸了耸肩膀。

“哈哈，”赫敏被金妮逗笑了，“我是小绿，一眼万年。想想都要美好。”

赫敏笑得很开怀，这是德拉科想要守候的美好。但他克制不住自己，右手缠上了赫敏的发梢。只是他更希望，她的每一刻开怀，都与自己有关。不是其他人，不管是男人还是女人。

金妮看着赫敏的头发不自然地飞起，很有眼色地道：“时间到了，我想我该睡了，回见。”

“好的——”赫敏话音未落，视频就断了。

“今天都快要过去了，你的时间，不是金妮就是科瓦林，或许剩下的可以归我吗？”德拉科先下手为强，撒娇道。

长得好看的人，总是让人更容易原谅他。

何况赫敏其实也没有什么气。

她抱抱他。

又立起身，定定地看着德拉科。

德拉科想着，或许我将会得到一个甜蜜的吻。

赫敏突然伸手，将德拉科的头发捣得乱七八糟，笑倒在床上。

“跟我学坏了吗，我的女王。”

［薯片和百香果蜂蜜水真是绝配啊，德拉科真是一如既往地没礼貌。再重温一遍科瓦林。］  
金妮又翻开了书。

2020.03.29


End file.
